


意乱迷情 Phone Sex (短篇/PWP/原作向/未婚/叔佐鸣/鸣人生日贺文/已完结) [

by Yanmila522



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Uchiha Sasuke, Adult Uzumaki Naruto, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Unmarried Uchiha Sasuke & Unmarried Uzumaki Naruto, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522





	意乱迷情 Phone Sex (短篇/PWP/原作向/未婚/叔佐鸣/鸣人生日贺文/已完结) [

　　“七代目大人，这是今天最后的文件了。”鹿丸把一叠文件放在办公桌上。  
　　现在将近快要晚上11点了，鸣人看到还有那么一大堆的文件也不禁觉得头有些疼了，木叶村子现在已经发展地成一个繁荣昌盛的市区了，这是一个好的现象。  
　　随着也因为繁荣的现象，鸣人要做的工作也越来越多，眼角边的黑眼圈也渐渐深了。  
　　鸣人按摩了一下太阳穴，看着眼前的文件，只好认命地拿起一份文件开始看了。  
　　突然一阵电话铃声响起，鸣人以为是自己的手机响，从口袋抽出来看，结果只是一片黑幕。  
　　鸣人看向鹿丸的方向，只见他已经接了电话了。  
　　“喂？我回来吃宵夜吗？”鹿丸看了一眼鸣人，鸣人就摆手着，用他的口型告诉鹿丸，你可以先回家。  
　　“我现在就回来吃宵夜。”鹿丸一边讲电话一边做手势表示我先回家了谢谢你让我先走，就关上了火影室的大门。  
　　空大的房间，比刚刚鹿丸还在的时候更凄凉了，鸣人走到玻璃窗旁，打开了一扇窗。  
　　一阵冷意吹进入火影室里，那股冰凉的感觉，鸣人顿时感觉自己有些孤单与寂寞了。  
　　不禁令他想起自己当时还未当火影时，当年他还是19岁，当时那爱慕他的害羞少女按捺不住喜欢鸣人的心，终于对鸣人告白了，可鸣人一直只是当雏田是他的朋友伙伴，仅仅只是朋友的关系，就立马拒绝了她的告白。  
　　现在的那个少女早已成了别人的人妻，生了一双可爱的儿女了。  
　　曾经也像鸣人和雏田那样的小樱，也遭佐助一口拒绝告白后，也成了其他人的妻子。  
　　当时小樱穿着婚纱看着鸣人问道，你后悔拒绝雏田吗？  
　　鸣人后悔吗？  
　　漩涡鸣人一点也不后悔他当时的说的话。  
　　在外界盛传鸣人是个非常尽职，有责任感帅气的火影大人，性格又好力量也强大，加上当了火影那么多年，也有了属于自己的大房子。  
　　连选出最佳终身伴侣的头衔也经常落在鸣人上，却那么好的人也至今也是个单身黄金汉。  
　　当然这只是外界媒体对于鸣人的认为，外界并不知道，其实鸣人早已已脱单很久了，他的恋人就是那个曾经的世界级S级叛忍，现在是个唯一可以和他并肩作战强大的流浪忍者。  
　　有个爱着他的男人，所以说鸣人怎么会后悔呢？  
　　突然，一阵古怪的冷风吹打在鸣人身上，吹得鸣人披在身上的火影披风飘荡在空中，鸣人身子不禁被这股冷风给冷得抖了一下后，尿意突然涌上心头来。  
　　鸣人快步地走到火影室内的房间，原本火影室是没有房间的，之后，工作越来越繁多，他得到允许在火影楼里的火影室建立一个私人空间给他休息或是过夜的，可以说得上那间大房子也最多一个月可以回去三四次罢了，基本上他是呆在火影楼。  
　　除非那个黑发男人回来木叶，鸣人就肯定会拉着那个男人回他的家宅，然后他们就会在家里做些除了吃饭聊天的事之外，毕竟两个都是男人，当然也有做些儿童不宜的事。  
　　鸣人还记得有一天，那个俊美的男人有一天冒着大雨回木叶村，为的是鸣人庆祝生日，结果被鸣人骂了一顿后，就在这间火影室内的房间，那个男人干了他一整个夜晚，第二天的鸣人当然累的直坐在椅子上，  他还开口时一度喉咙干涩且刺痛地让他很困难地说许多话，还好他之前跟小樱要了一些喉糖，所以声音不至于沙哑地很难听。  
　　而那个黑发男人却依然装作好像不关他的事一样，站在火影室的角落旁默默看着他们在讨论事情。  
　　现在的鸣人回想起也不禁脸蛋上浮现一层红雾，他拍了拍自己的脸蛋儿，都已经是30来岁的老男人了，还纯情地脸红起来，真的连自己也不禁对自己无言了。  
　　鸣人揭开了裤链，把内裤也脱掉后，惊讶发现，鸣人的腿上被一条条黑色皮质的东西捆绑着他的大腿，连他的阴茎上也被一圈圈地绑着，除了有一个洞口可以只是让可以鸣人小便而已。  
　　对，鸣人的大腿上被套上了黑色皮质的贞操带，鸣人已经带了好两个月了，这玩意木叶是没有的，是他的恋人宇智波佐助从他国带回来的玩意来的。  
　　起初他还疑惑那时什么东西，他的恋人就问，要不要试？他就傻乎乎地开心地说当然要试！结果就变成这个样子了…  
　　他还记当时佐助说他这次会离开木叶三个月，贞操带的钥匙他会收着，还说什么，他不在不准给自己的后穴自慰，除非是自己让他那么做就行，就披着自己的黑色披风离开了。  
　　鸣人坐回在火影室里的办公椅上，不知感觉刚刚从他厕所回来时，他感觉有一股热意集中在他下方，好像是最近都没有自慰过，竟然突然想要了…  
　　起初鸣人带了两个星期时，尝试过自己用东西撬开它，或是凝集查克拉来想把这贞操带的锁头给弄坏，但无论自己如何怎样弄都好，这锁头依然毫发无损。  
　　他现在一股热量集中在那儿，勃起的阴茎很想被人抚摸来释放出来，而后穴长期被佐助调教过，后面竟然淫乱地内壁不停地收缩起来，他甚至感觉到自己后穴还分泌出液体，因为他感觉到的内裤开始有些潮湿了，后穴的异常的空虚比佐助故意用它的玩意在鸣人后穴搓搓磨磨不要进来的感觉还要的折磨鸣人，令鸣人感觉这感觉十分怪异。  
　　鸣人烦躁地抽出一份文件试图把视线转移到文件上，以为这样可以渐渐减缓这种情欲的感觉。  
　　接果鸣人才翻了一页文件时，后穴里头竟然开始发痒起来，阴茎似乎也依然处于半勃起的状态。  
　　正当鸣人快要被这个燥热的情欲给弄地快发疯，他那只没有绑着绷带的手已经不知何时企图往后穴探去了，一把电话铃声几时响了起来，挽回了鸣人的一丝理智。  
　　鸣人从口袋摸出了手机来，看到是恋人的电话，立刻接听了。  
　　鸣人像是个怕发现做错事的小孩那样，深怕自己被佐助发现自己在做些什么，他小心翼翼地说，“喂？是佐助吗？”  
　　“嗯。”电话的音响传回来一把好听的男人声音。  
　　鸣人不禁大声地骂道：“你这个臭佐助！你给我带回来什么玩意，你…你…现在搞到我欲求不满那样，你要怎样对我负责！”  
　　听到鸣人的投诉，对方很快传来一阵笑声，然后就道：“那么你想要怎样？”  
　　“回来的时候要请我吃一乐拉面！”  
　　“成交。”  
　　“那么…我现在怎么办…你可以回来吗？鸣人知道这是任心的要求，可他已经顾不得那么多了。  
　　让他刚刚听到是佐助的电话后，身体每一处肌肤开始渴望着被佐助那修长的手指滑过触摸他身上每一层，每一寸的肌肤，像是在叫喧着自己不满足的欲望，连后穴也收缩地更加明显，淫液不停地流出后穴外，几乎快弄湿了整条内裤，因为想要被佐助触碰，更想被佐助那根粗长的玩意给填满他的心中的渴望。  
　　已经被禁欲的阴茎被禁止射出，也想要着佐助的双手来帮他射精，几乎他每个部位，身体每一处都想要佐助，很想要佐助。  
　　“现在不行，其实我也想要回来，但我还有事要处理。”  
　　听到佐助的回答，鸣人也知道佐助当然不能回来，如果他能回来早就一早让自己的鹰把自己将要回来的信送回来了，佐助很奇怪的，明明自己给了他手机却不怎么喜欢用，几乎都还喜欢用自己的鹰来寄信回来木叶给他。  
　　要不是自己一直吵着他要他用手机，他也不会用手机偶尔打电话给他。  
　　“那么…”  
　　“鸣人，如果你很难受，我有个方法可以让你减轻你现在的性欲，要试不？”  
　　原本欲望焚身的鸣人想要跟佐助说没关系然后赶快挂线的，自己想个办法来解除自己身心的欲望，可听到佐助那么一说，鸣人仿佛自己从地狱中被佐助拯救出来。  
　　他一下子就说要试了，“是什么方法啊，佐助？”  
　　“只要你现在跟着我说的去做就行了。”  
　　鸣人很听话的，开始跟着佐助的话做，他确保火影室的门是锁好了后，先是打开了手机扬声器放在桌子上，然后要他脱掉身上衣服和裤子，全身赤裸地坐在椅子上。  
　　冰冷地温度让鸣人不禁抖了一下，然后就问道，  “然后呢？”  
　　“你先自己给自己做前戏。”  
　　“啊？要怎样做？”  
　　“听着我的指示来做。”  
　　“啊，好的。”  
　　“首先，你看看胸前那两个小东西，它们是不是很痒想要人家触摸？”  
　　鸣人看了看自己胸前的那两颗乳粒子，鸣人的乳粒是稀有的粉色，被佐助多次蹂躏数百次的的乳头也变得不在像平常男子的乳头那般扁小，而是比较大粒切微微鼓起，而乳头旁的乳圈也是比其他男子来的大，这都是自己恋人多次使用的效果来的。  
　　搞得他连网衣也不敢穿在身上，深怕一个不小，乳头卡在网衣的网中，那就搞笑了。  
　　他轻轻用手指碰了碰自己的一颗乳头，冰凉的手指刮过乳尖一阵痒意不由而来。  
　　“怎么样，鸣人，是不是刚刚偷摸来？”  
　　“没有没有。”  
　　“…那么好吧，姑且相信你，你试试看自己捏一捏自己乳头。”  
　　“额…自己捏自己的乳头…会不会很奇怪？”  
　　“那么你想要不要赶紧消除你的情欲？”佐助有些语气重地问回鸣人。  
　　鸣人想，现在可不能惹祸自己的男人，因为后果是不堪设想，他赶紧讨好地说道：“想！当然想要！”  
　　鸣人说完，用手指轻轻捏了捏乳头，怪异地狠痒更加明显了，他不禁说道：“佐助，真的好奇怪，那边好痒…”  
　　“那么你试试看更大力捏那边。”低沉的沙哑声充满诱惑地从电话的拨音器的地方传播出来，鸣人和佐助做那些事时，他最喜欢佐助那种声音，尤其是现在有情欲那种声音特别诱惑，鸣人靠着那性感的声音来想象自己的手是佐助那铺满破蚕的右手，试图大力捏了捏乳头。  
　　“啊！”娇羞地声音从口中破口而出，鸣人有些脸红，他感觉这羞耻的心想要让他赶快挂掉这电话，但情欲比羞耻来得更加地强。  
　　听不到佐助的指示，他只好继续揉捏自己的乳头，  他想了想之前佐助怎样是如何用手指那样蹂躏他的乳头，让他不禁产生快感的做法，他看了看自己胸前那两颗乳粒可怜地仿佛在颤抖着。  
　　最后鸣人伸手摸去，感觉到温热地手触碰自己的乳头时，乳头更加地狠痒无比，他  试图用着佐助是如何给他揉捏他的乳头，一阵酥麻如被千鸟电击那样的快感一阵一阵用上心头来。  
　　“啊———啊————嗯————”鸣人不禁发出那种羞耻心的声音，快感一波接一波地出现，鸣人一点也没有存下任何理智来停下自己用自己双手来玩弄自己的乳头。  
　　他只是感觉到好像是佐助正在用着他的手蹂躏着胸前那两颗乳粒。  
　　当他发现自己竟然可以玩自己乳头玩得那么兴奋地时候，他胸前的那两颗乳头被自己玩得站得笔直，红肿不堪。  
　　他看到被贞操带困着阴茎也随着更加肿大，而后面的幽穴也流出不少淫液沾湿了他的火影椅，如果他现在还披着火影袍一定会弄湿了下半段的火影袍，正当自己还在对于自己淫乱不已的模样发呆的鸣人，电话再次传来佐助的声音了，“啧，看来，如果把你的贞操带拿走应该可以把乳头玩到那边高潮了？”  
　　“还不都是你…干的好事…”鸣人小声地说道，心里则一直希望佐助不会听到他说自己在说他的话，佐助倒是没有听到鸣人话，而是继续说道，“现在试看放一根手指进你的后穴看看，是不是很湿？”  
　　“哈？”  
　　佐助以为鸣人听不清楚他说的话，他这次  换成用他沙哑低沉的声音诱惑的声音再次说道，“亲爱的，试试把手指摸进去平时我进去那个地方，自己弄弄看里头有没有水声，如果有，我会给你奖励。”  
　　果然鸣人听了后，当然被诱惑的声调着了迷，他拿起没有捆着绷带的那只手，就伸往隐藏在臀部内的幽穴探去，后穴四周围早已沾满无数幽穴内流出来的液体，淫乱色情的很  
　　鸣人的手指很快就摸到那已经饥饿不已的幽穴，往一根手指塞进去，幽穴感觉到有异物的进入时，内壁不停收缩地接纳着外来物体，他试试抽插一下，只感觉身体有一根很细的东西在进出，很是怪异，也听不到任何佐助说的有声音。  
　　“你试试看放三根下去，慢慢一根一根进去。”佐助好像知道鸣人现在的情况，连忙这样说道。  
　　鸣人听后，试着再次放入多一根，两个根手指放入幽穴内，他开始有些感到体内有些刺痛，他咬了咬唇瓣，吃力地抽动体内的手指，佐助好像听到鸣人有些勉强自己，他连忙温柔地说道：“鸣人，放松点…放松点…就不会那么痛了，如果痛不要先动，不然会受伤的。”  
　　鸣人好像是有听到佐助的话，慢慢地试着让紧闭的内壁放松下来，感觉到自己身体没有那么痛了后，他开始抽动自己身体内的手指，进进出出地抽插着。  
　　夜色的淡色月光照射进火影室内的玻璃窗内，金色的短发在被月光照射下变得美丽动人，尤其是他的汗水弄得额间上的金发紧紧帖服在皮肤上，景色却顿时变得有些不明的色情性感。  
　　空档的火影室内，里头不停回响着男人娇媚的呻吟声，当每次手指的动作一进入时，声音更是销魂。  
　　虽然他的幽穴得到了填满，  但被贞操带内还肿胀的阴茎已经涨涨地被捆住无法释放，很是痛苦。  
　　渐渐地金发男人也感觉自己用手指在抽插自己身体再次不满足只是手指的进入了。  
　　因为那种心底中的很痒很是奇怪的感觉再次来袭了，他的手指已经不够深入自己体内。  
　　他想要更深入自己的体内的东西，当然他知道这只有佐助那根玩意才办得到，以前他跟佐助在做那些事时，也会买些情趣用品用在床上，比如按摩棒。  
　　曾经佐助买了一个按摩棒给鸣人，说如果他出门真的太久了给鸣人在家里用用看，结果鸣人最后竟然嫌弃按摩棒弄得太过短，结果感到他情欲无减反而欲求不满地给他们送信的鹰连夜给佐助送信，搞得佐助连夜赶回木叶救火才平息鸣人心中的欲火。  
　　听了很久鸣人呻吟声的佐助现在才开口了，“听起来还挺湿嘛，我现在给你奖励。打开你办公桌左手边最下面那层抽屉，里头有个盒子打开来看，我就会告诉你的奖励是什么。”  
　　鸣人有些发软地蹲坐身子来打开抽屉，看到里头放着一个深蓝色盒子，这个佐助何时把这盒子放在我的抽屉里？  
　　鸣人把盒子捧在胸前，一只手吃力地握着椅子慢慢爬回上来，他打开盒子后，盒子的设计是可以放三层东西的，每层东西都摆放了除了一盒新的套套和各种口味的润滑剂，还有...  
　　各色各样的...情趣用品。  
　　鸣人看到这盒东西不禁压抑着心中的欲望，一脸生无可念的表情，无言地问着手机的另外一方，“你是知道我会有这样的一天所有给我准备的？”  
　　很快手机再次传出声音来回答鸣人的话：“那盒东西我很早就放进去了。”  
　　“…”  
　　“七代目大人，如果您还想要奖赏的话就跟着我说的话去做。”  
　　已经欲火焚身的七代目只后只能乖乖地听话的跟着某村草的话去做。  
　　当鸣人从盒子内拿完男人要他拿出来的东西后，男人就要他打开盒子内的东西，鸣人单手拿着一个长方形的纸盒在耳边晃了晃，听不到里头是什么东西。  
　　“东西被包着保护了，你晃不出声音来的。”佐助好像猜到鸣人在做什么就那么说道。  
　　感觉自己阴茎肿胀得快要发疼却因为带着贞操带而不能射，后穴空虚再也压抑不住，感觉快要极限了。  
　　他就赶紧打开了那盒东西，看看里头是什么东西，他伸手一摸，感觉是软软的东西，还是不知道是什么来的，他心急一抽，竟然是他手上拿着的是一根按摩棒，看到这根东西的一瞬间，鸣人也感觉自己的菊花一紧了。  
　　他摸到软软的东西其实是包裹着按摩棒的那些泡泡塑料来的。  
　　他拆开泡泡塑料，一根又粗又长的按摩棒就在鸣人的眼前，鸣人摸了摸按摩棒，怎么感觉很像他家男人的那根玩意的Size的？这根按摩棒…  
　　这时佐助就突然开口说道，“我之前做一个任务去到一个叫奇国的地方，那边的有个专门情趣用品店帮客户自作个人专属的情趣用品，我把我的…”  
　　“停停停停，你该不会是告诉别人你的那玩意的粗长度吧？！”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“你干嘛告诉别人这种东西啊？！不知羞耻！”鸣人脸红地对着电话的人骂道，可那个男人只是轻笑地说道：“如果我知羞耻的话我就不能经常操你，满足你的欲望，然后你的幸福可就没有那么性福了。”  
　　听着男人一点也不知羞耻地说出这句话来调戏鸣人，鸣人已经被调戏地不懂怎样说了，原本染上了情欲上的淡淡的潮红的脸蛋因为被调戏的关系更加通红动人，如果被佐助看到这个的鸣人肯定不管三七二十一的扑上去把鸣人给上了去。  
　　别看鸣人已是将近快要三十岁的老男人，他有时还会因为某些佐助露骨的色情话而脸红，因为鸣人最主要是受不出佐助那俊美的脸蛋参透着情欲的潮红色，然后邪魅地一笑地在他耳边轻轻对他说着那些在床上说的情话。  
　　这是鸣人从他们俩在一起到现在，身心还是依旧免疫不了宇智波家族最著名的颜盾还有从宇智波佐助口中，用着那沙哑性感的声线来说的情话。  
　　这都是导致鸣人脸红的主要原因。  
　　“试不试我新买给你的玩具？”沙哑低沉诱惑人心的声音再次从电话传出，鸣人再次自己认栽在这个闷骚变态跟自己一样是个老男人的佐助了。  
　　鸣人把按摩棒的几乎都涂上刚刚佐助叫他拿出来的草莓味的润滑剂，香浓的草莓味混塔着只有新的塑料才有的味道，鸣人邹了邹眉头，然后用手再次按压一下自己的后穴，一声噗滋声从后穴响起，流出更加多得淫液来。  
　　他微微斜躺在椅子上，把自己腿抬高起来，开了个M字，淫荡的姿态向着火影室的木门，如果有人突然打开木门就看到他们敬爱的七代目大人正张开大腿地把他最隐私的部位张开给大家看。  
　　当然这种事怎么有可能发生，现在已经是快要凌晨十二点钟了，火影楼内除了他会呆的最晚之外就没有其他人了。  
　　“嗯…唔…”鸣人轻轻把按摩棒推入自己的后穴，塑料轻轻擦过内壁，鸣人不禁低声嗯哼。  
　　虽然刚刚用手指做过类似扩张，但除了内壁摩擦的刺激与突然被一根跟自己恋人的那根东西一样粗的按摩棒插入里头还是有些吃力，他学着刚刚佐助当时叫他放入手指那方法，最后在一阵低声的呻吟下终于后穴把整根按摩棒吞了下去，只是剩下尾端的按摩棒暴露在空气中，后面的小雏菊被按摩棒给插入后，外面的媚肉紧紧吸着按摩棒，仿佛试图想要将按摩棒整根连尾端也吃进去。  
　　而小菊花的主人则被填满后也立即感觉自己体内的空虚瞬间被填满，脸上的潮红色让鸣人变得色情迷人，他握着按摩棒的顶端，抽动一下。  
　　“嗯…啊…嗯…”鸣人红嫩的嘴唇张开发出羞臊的声音，因为用的是根据佐助那根玩意订做的按摩棒，鸣人一下子感觉到一阵熟悉的电流充满了整个身体感官，仿佛麻痹了像是他整个身那样，这种感觉和佐助做爱一样。  
　　可那么一插，鸣人感觉自己是幽穴舒服了，但前面的阴茎却肿大地发痛，这时佐助的声音再次响起，“贞操带的钥匙我放入在刚刚要你拿出来的小木盒内，你打开就行。”  
　　听到那么一个好消息，鸣人赶紧地打开了木盒后，里头正躺着一把钥匙，他紧握着钥匙，拿起锁头着急地打开了锁头，当鸣人拿起贞操带随地一扔，一道淡黄色黏稠的液体喷射而出，因为被禁锢太久的精液，射出来的份量特别的多。  
　　感觉到精液射出来后，鸣人有些喘气地可往自己的阴茎一看，射完后阴茎又再次半勃起的状态，这才想起自己体内已经多了一根玩意，因为被佐助长期用阴茎调教的幽穴，鸣人已经可以靠后穴来达到高潮了，连阴茎现在也会因为幽穴被插入东西处于半勃起的状态。  
　　鸣人也没有什么的，只是那么一次的射精已经不够满足他的胃口了，他再次握着按摩棒开始抽插着，不时轻轻插到一个好像是佐助每次弄到某个位置也像现在那样感觉，更加比单纯抽插来的明显的快感的地方，有一次他问佐助那个位置为什么特别刺激，佐助就说那是只有男人有的前列腺，如果插到那边会比较容易高潮的。  
　　鸣人每弄那个位置身体就颤抖起来，这种更明显的麻痹的快感让鸣人很想要沉沦下去，但却只是时而碰到，时而连插到那里位置也不知道，这让鸣人很是不满，他握着按摩棒的手并没有停下抽插的动作呼唤没有出声的佐助，“啊…佐…嗯…助…”  
　　鸣人发出有些娇媚地呻吟声叫着佐助的名字，不知是不是鸣人的错觉，他好像听到手机对面的使用者也在小声地喘着气。  
　　“如果想要…弄到那边高潮，盒子里面有按摩棒的…遥控器自己去摸索。”声音的主人果然有些喘着气地在对鸣人说话，可想而知，男人应该听着鸣人的声音也在自慰中。  
　　鸣人拿着盒子往桌子一倒，一个黑色的长方形的东西，里头有四个不同颜色的按钮。  
　　鸣人随便什么也不看的按下一个按钮，因为他现在只是想要东西插到那个前列腺。  
　　怎么知道鸣人自己按下的是速度最快那个按钮，突然一股剧烈的震动在自己身体抽插起来，一股股快感不由而生。  
　　“嗯…啊…嗯…太…快了…”鸣人也不知道自己在说什么了，脑袋被那么一震动也变得思绪迷糊不已，伴随着震动的按摩棒在呻吟着，他最后靠着最后唯一幸存的理智，吃力地拿起了遥控器，看到了关小的按钮时，按摩棒这时就大力地捅到了前列腺，鸣人直接被那股麻麻的快感给麻痹地发软手一松，就掉了。  
　　一阵一阵刺激的快感一直捅向那个位置，鸣人也顾不了那个掉落在地上的按摩棒遥控器，淫纵自己的淫欲，不停张开嘴巴呻吟着，“啊…啊…好刺激…好爽…好像要怀了…呜…”  
　　那种被捅到前列腺的感觉真的很刺激很爽，让鸣人第一次被佐助那根以外的东西搞得快感一波一波地来。  
　　尊严的火影室现在变成淫乱的房间，金发男人的脸因为被按摩棒抽插下更加红艳动人，额间上的汗水与嘴同时留下，齐齐顺着身体往下流，滑到幽穴后就与淫液融合一起，淫靡色情极点，幽穴被抽插地偶尔从缝隙逼出少许淫液，整个房间淫靡不已。  
　　“嗯…啊…嗯…”鸣人已经喊得声音都开始有些沙哑了，　　很快鸣人再次被捅到达到高峰，一波高潮一来，已全勃起的阴茎再次喷出比刚刚来的新鲜的乳白色精液。  
　　电话的另外一放也这时低恐一声，也喘着起气。  
　　鸣人也大口大口地喘着气休息着，不知是坏了还是这是一个有时间限制的按摩棒，按摩棒慢慢地减慢速度后，停了下来。  
　　经过刚刚那场无恋人滋润，纯自慰的性爱下，鸣人感觉脑袋一团糊涂，眼睛也视觉开始显得迷糊不已，他再也抵抗不了疲累的诱惑闭上眼睛后，发出呼噜呼噜的熟睡声，电话的银幕不知何时已经关上，也不知何时对方已经挂掉了鸣人的电话。  
　　过了一会，原本照亮着鸣人的月光被一抹黑影遮挡着淡淡的光芒，一些紫色的查克拉从那抹黑影的手从玻璃窗的缝隙深入火影室打开了玻璃窗，一阵浓浓的精液味道扑鼻而来。  
　　黑影跨过玻璃窗后，那精液带着腥味的气味更加浓郁，黑曜石般澄亮耀眼的黑瞳看到黑色的遥控器在桌子下的角落边，他走到鸣人的旁边，看到可疑的乳白色与干了些的淡黄色精液四处都沾到，本来要看的文件也被沾到不少的，办公桌与地面是沾满得最多了。  
　　“啵～”黑影中的男人伸手就将鸣人轻轻拔掉还插着在幽穴里的按摩棒发出的声音，拔掉的瞬间，顿时流出不少润滑剂与体液融合一起的液体，滴滴嗒嗒地滴在椅子上和地面上。  
　　男人看了看鸣人性感的脖子，俯身张嘴一咬，明显的红印顿时印在那儿，男人笑了笑地看着自己的杰作，转过头看向鸣人，鸣人一点没有要醒过的迹象，男人温柔的眼神仿佛能滴出水来看着鸣人，举起右手轻轻地拨开那金色亮丽的金发，他再次俯身，轻轻地吻在鸣人的额间，只听到他轻声细语地只有鸣人和他听到的低声说道：“我永远的吊车尾，漩涡鸣人，生日快乐。”  
　　

* * *

* * *


End file.
